Altarion
Altarion was a veteran Toa of Gravity, former member of the Toa Argai, former Leader of Makuta Varnarion's Toa Hagah and a servant of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life Altarion came into existence 100,000 years ago on the island of Argai Nui. As a Ba-Matoran, Altarion served as a member of the Islands defence force and became an accomplished warrior over the years. Roughly 80,000 years ago, the Toa of Argai Nui began to mysteriously disappear. In only one year, seven had vanished, only to be found dead. In the end, only one of the original Toa Argai was left alive: Toa Anastus. Anastus realized that his home would need new defenders and created eight new Toa Stones. Before he could deliver them, Anastus was confronted by the being who had killed his teammates: the Dark Hunter known as "Executioner". Anastus fought well, but Executioner's skill was too great and Anastus was defeated. He was saved by the intervention of Altarion and his squad of warriors, whom helped Anastus escape. Before he left, Anastus presented Altarion with a Toa Stone, believing that the Ba-Matoran's courage and skill would help safeguard the island. Toa Argai Later, Altarion, along with seven other Matoran - Skraxia, Psaerah, Aelya, Flaron, Levron, Plasmax, and Verus - would be transformed into Toa, becoming the second generation of the Toa Argai. The Toa Argai did not last, however. The return of Executioner saw to that. Executioner had been contracted once more to eliminate the Toa of Argai Nui by an unknown employer. Executioner got the Toa's attention with several devastating explosions and the murders of many Matoran. He then tipped the Toa off to his presence in the city's foundry district and defeated the Toa systematically. Only when confronted by Altarion, Psaerah, Skarxia, Flaron and Aelya did Executioner retreat, having defeated the Toa of Ice, Psionics, Gravity and Lightning. Flaron drove the Dark Hunter off, but was stabbed in the chest with an injector loaded with a poison that caused him to go rampant and kill several Matoran. After going rampant, he was subdued and accidentally killed by Skraxia. Skraxia was exiled for breaking the Toa Code, and shortly after, the island fell to a Dark Hunter invasion. Levron was killed by Executioner and the surviving Toa retreated. Toa Hagah Eventually the remaining members had a falling out: Altarion and Psaerah left the others and struck out on their own, traveling across the Universe and doing benevolent deeds wherever they could. They were eventually recruited to serve as Toa Hagah to the Makuta Varnarion. When the Brotherhood were ordered to kill their bodyguards, Varnarion destroyed all of his save for Altarion and Psaerah, who fought back and defeated him. Altarion killed the traitorous Makuta with his warhammer to avenge the deaths of his brothers, and the two decided to forsake the Toa Code, as it had torn their original team apart and caused the deaths of their second team. Recruitment Shortly after, the two Toa encountered a warrior called Skorax, who had been badly wounded by Executioner. Psaerah then explained that Executioner was the same being who had killed their predecessors and one of their teammates, and promised to help Skorax take him down. The three encountered their adversary and barely managed to defeat him. Skorax retrieved an item that he claimed Executioner had stolen from his "circle of friends", and invited the two Toa to join the Order of Mata Nui. Atarion and Psaerah agreed and were taken to Daxia were Skorax trained them in many forms of combat. It was there that The Toa were reunited with their former teammate; Skraxia, who had joined the Order many years ago. Abilities, Traits and Tools Altarion was a very down-to-earth Toa. He was viewed as the Toa Argai's voice of reason and tended to be pragmatic, and had a "smash with hammer first, ask questions later" attitude towards most problems. Altarion was bold to the point of recklessness and placed little value on his own life, believing that it was his duty to do anything and everything necessary to defend the Matoran. He had a strong sense of honor and viewed those who broke their oaths as scum. Altarion cared greatly for his teammates and considered Skraxia and Psaerah his two closest friends shortly after their abandoning the Toa Argai. Altarion and Psaerah had been close since they were Matoran. Altarion stopped following the Toa Code as he viewed it as the reason that two of his teams were torn apart. He also felt that it would prevent the Brotherhood of Makuta from ever truly being defeated. He often said, "The only good Makuta is a dead one." As a Toa of Gravity, Altarion could manipulate gravity itself, either increasing or decreasing the gravitational force on objects around him. He had honed his powers to an extraordinary level and was once boasted that he was the most powerful of his kind. Altarion was a skilled fighter, proficient in numerous forms of armed and unarmed combat. He was trained by Skorax himself upon his initiation into the Order of Mata Nui. Before that, Altarion had served as a lieutenant in him homeland's defense force. As per all members and servants of the Order of Mata Nui, Altarion's mind was shielded from any form of mental assault. Mask and Tools Altarion wore the Kanohi Rode, the Mask of Truth, which enabled him to see through any deception as well as detect the use of telepathic powers. In addition, one wearing the Rode could see through illusions created by the Mahiki or the invisibility granted by the Huna. He could also use the Rode to see someone using the Kanohi Iden. Altarion carried a Gravity Warhammer as his main weapon. This hammer was made from protosteel and could release a blast of gravity energy when it struck a target. Depending on the will of the user, this blast would either increase or decrease the gravitational force exerted on the target. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Gravity Category:Toa Hagah